


【007/00Q】微小說

by AshuraXuan



Series: 小段子/Drabbles in Chinese [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 微小說題目取自「Somnus」網址：http://existnihil.weebly.com/2023383244942356735498.html1）選擇一個你喜歡的歐美影集／電影／書籍／節目／音樂／動漫／電玩中的角色或配對-當然是寫00Q啦~~~2）挑選十道你喜歡的文章類型，等級隨意。-10題怎麼吃得飽所以我決定寫20題，歡呼吧233333）每一道題目英文以10個單字為限，中文以20個字為限。（若完全以英文寫作再翻譯成中文，則中文部分無字數限定）（若中英參雜［如人名和專有名詞］，1個英文單字算1字中文）-完全不夠寫啊我說……_(:зゝ∠)_4）寫完十題然後指定下一位。-己所不欲勿施於人www（不過有人自願寫的話我很感謝5）大功告成，發文。-來吃糧啦~~~（搖鈴
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 小段子/Drabbles in Chinese [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/659705





	【007/00Q】微小說

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

Adventure（冒險）

Bond不顧Q的抗議硬是把他拉出直升機跳下去。

Angst（焦慮）

標示Bond所在地的紅點從Q的電腦熒幕中消失。

Crossover（混合同人）

Bond跟Ethan Hunt一起到Q分部去領取任務需要的武器。

Death（死亡）

「謝謝你，Q。」Bond說完便永遠閉上了雙眼。

Episode Related（劇情透露）

「007你竟然把我准備給009的車衝進河裡！？」

First Time（第一次）

「讓我情緒起伏不定的男人，Q是第一個。」

Fluff（輕鬆）

今天是假日，他們決定吃午餐之後去看電影。

Future Fic（未來）

Q把老花眼鏡遞給努力看清報紙上字眼的Bond。

Horror（驚慄）

Bond看到Q坐在M的辦公室內與後者有說有笑。

Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）

因為Bond受傷而心痛也因為一句我沒事而痊愈。

Romance（浪漫）

Bond給Q買了最新推出有人工智能性能的筆電。

Sci-Fi（科幻）

「我抓的突發變種呢？」「被我解剖掉了。」

Smut（情色）

這就是為什麼Bond最嚮往在Q工作時推倒他。

Time Travel（時空旅行）

Q盯著眼前金髮碧眼的少年，覺得似曾相似。

Tragedy（悲劇）

把Q抓走以此要挾007的全都是蠢蛋。M說道。

Western（西部風格）

007牛仔穿的高級牛仔靴引起了酒保Q的注意。

Gary Stu（大眾情人［男性］）

這個花花公子在出任務時又去惹女人了！！！

AU（Alternate Universe, 平行宇宙劇情）

「我有個問題，Bond教授。」「請說，Q。」

OOC（Out of Character, 角色個性偏差）

當M知道Bond跟Q在交往時，他問了婚禮的日期。

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

「對不起我遲到了」Ben親了Daniel臉頰以示歉意。


End file.
